


Red Empress

by BladeIsCannon, Katakira_Wolves



Series: Life Within Darkness [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Druid Keith (Voltron), Emperor Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Paladins Hate Keith, White Lion Wants Revenge, White Paladin Keith, White-Haired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeIsCannon/pseuds/BladeIsCannon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: After learning of his Heritage, the paladins kick Keith off of Team Voltron. After Keith saw what Voltron truly was, he left clues for the empire, He left the coordinates for the Blade of Marmora base, he left info about the paladins. The Empire was pleased to be defeating Voltron, but want to know who it is doing this. So Haggar goes to look for them and comes across the former red paladin. While with Voltron, they learn that they're only galra ally is gone, and are losing badly. They decided they need Keith on the team again, but come in for a surprise.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the after the Blade of Marmora and it's extreamly short sorry for that.

Zarkon's Pov:  
"Lord Zarkon, some of the guards has found coordinates, for an unknown location. How should we proceed?" the witch asked me. "Follow the coordinates and do you know who-" I was cut off when a guard came in. "Sorry to interrupt my lord but we have found information about the paladins." The guard states. "Well then give that information to Haggar, and do you know who the person is?" I ask the guard. "From what we can tell, the person who is giving us this information was the former red paladin, the current red paladin is the princess of Altea." The guard states. "Hmmm, Haggar I want you to go look for the former red paladin. He could prove useful to us to get Voltron." I order the witch. I look the guard and tell him to go to the coordinates that Haggar found. Now with that settled, I'm left alone to wonder why the former red paladin betrayed Voltron, then it clicked, he's half galra, they learned of his heritage and they got rid of him. He's strong, and fierce everything that a Galra should be. "Sire, the coordinates, that were given to us was a rebel galra group and they are no more," Haggar states, and that's perfect now all we need to do is flush out the rest of the members. "Haggar, when the former red paladin is with us, see if you can awaken his heritage, and I would like to see him., and keep me updated about the search for the white lion." I tell my witch, "Consider it done." Now, all we have to do is wait.


	2. White Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's currently running from the paladins before he falls into a frozen lake and finds the White Lion, who wants revenge on all of the other lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beyard's first form will be a bow, second form will be whatever suits the paladin. Keith's second form would be a double bladed staff, then his third would be the sword. Also https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-voltron-season-8-release-the-original-the-showrunners-wanted we need your help. Sign this petition to fix the ending to something we deserve as the audience

  

Keith's Pov: I've been running from the paladins, they want me back on the team, how about Hell No. They're the ones who told me I was a traitor, I even pleaded with them that I had no Idea, the red lion abandoned me when she found out, I can no longer feel her bond. I'm currently running in a forest, I know I should avoid the lake but they have their lions on the other side so I have no choice but run across the lake. I see the lake in front of me and it's frozen good, but I should've known it was thin. I run, but stop when I hear a crack, and next thing I know I have fallen in, do to the temperature the water freezes instantly. Before I black out, I hear a voice. _'Come to me, my cub.'_

~~~~~~~~A few months after the creation of the white lion~~~~~

White Lion's Pov: Alfor sent me away, said I was too dangerous, said I was the most unstable. All of the other paladins, except Black's Paladin agreed, he even tried to make Alfor reconsider, but no, they will all pay, all of them except Zarkon, he is the one I trust.

That was then, but this is now. I felt someone deserving of me, and he wants revenge for what the paladins did to him. I don't care about his heritage, and he has the potential for mastering quintessence. He's a hybrid between Altean and Galra, a druid. I look up to see him fall through the Ice. _'Come to me, My cub.'_ I finally have a chance to get my revenge on the Paladins. I drop the barrier, open my mouth for him to get in, and I close it as I burst out of the Ice, shocking the now current Paladins of Voltron.

Keith's Pov:  
I wake up inside a lion. I start to panic because I don't want to be in here. _'Cub, be calm, I'm not the lions of Voltron, I am the White Lion. I want revenge on those who cast me out, you do too. Don't you?'_ White asks me, "Yes, I want revenge for what they are doing to my people, so let's fly to the empire. They will except us, they're our people. And it's time Voltron faces their crimes." _'Good, now tell me, who's ruling the empire?'_ "Zarkon" Is all I answer. _'Then to Zarkon's empire, it's time Voltron pays'_ , "Yes it is time." I climb into the pilot's chair and fly us to the empire.

~~~~In the castle of lions after the White lion just wormhole away~~~~~

Shiro's Pov:  
"What the Hell!? I thought there where only 5 lions, not 6!!" Pidge was angry, and to be honest I am too. "What does the sixth one look like?" Coran asks, a little nervous to know the answer. "It looks like the combination of both the black lion and the red lion but white, it has a halo instead of horns, it has wing blades, sabertooth-like teeth, why?" Hunk replies. Coran sighs and shakes his head "That sixth lion is the white lion. The qualities of the white paladin are instinct like the red lion, support like the yellow lion, and intelligent like the green lion. But also it needs someone who has the potential to use magic and must be sensitive to quintessence. The white lion can also wormhole jump if their paladin is altean, who's flying the lion anyways?" Coran asks. "Keith" Is what Allura says. Coran gasps "No! It's too late to get him back now. The white lion is temperamental like the red lion but on a deeper level, how deep was the bond between Keith and the Red-lion?" Coran asks Allura, "Red called Keith her cub, but I can't feel Keith anymore," Lance says. Coran groans and I mean full on groans "Then he now has the deepest bond with the white lion, to the point white can have a physical form." Coran states grimly, "Is there a way to get him back on our side?" I ask. "No" Is all it takes for my world to completely shatter.

~~~~~~~At Central Comand~~~~~~

Zarkon's Pov:

"Sire, the white lion has been spotted heading this way" Haggar informs me. "What do you mean spotted? Who's piloting him?" I ask. It also looks like I won't have to look for a paladin for him. "Sire, the one piloting him is the former red paladin" Haggar announces. I'm shocked, but I don't show it. I was about to say something but a video feed pops up. _"Emporer Zarkon. I have come to make an alliance with you. I have brought the white lion, and he wants revenge on those who wronged him, Just as I want to do the same."_ The Red-No White paladin tells me, "You are welcome here in the empire, but I want to ask you something, If you want to stay you have to train under Haggar to master the quintessence and-" He cut me off with fire in his eyes, like no other I've seen. _"I will accept if you, however, awaken my heritage, I want to cut all ties I have with humanity"_ He states. "That's what I like to hear, you are now The white Paladin of the Empire, and the Druid that everyone should fear. Go to the docking bay, I will meet you there to give you your Bayard." I inform him. "Vrepit Sa"  _"Vrepit Sa, My Emporer."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, can you comment on a galran name Keith should have. I what to use Kylov but that was used by someone already, Want a name that you guy's would think means 'A Mystical force to be reckoned with'. And whatever I like most will be mentioned in the notes.


	3. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira it means "a strange and mystical force, to never to be over looked. And is to be reckoned with if underestimated" Pov=point of view

Akira's Pov:  
I land the white lion in the hanger where both Haggar and Zarkon are. I exit White and bow in front of them. "My emperor." "What is your name white paladin?" Zarkon asks me. "My name is Akira. My father said it's the name my mother had for me if I ever ended up in space. I was told it meant a force to be reckoned with and never underestimate it." "Welcome Akira, white paladin, to the empire. Now tell me: how sensitive to quintessence are you?" Haggar asks curiously. "I'm able to sense all the lions of Voltron. I also seem to be able to fight a druid, not by where they are, but where they're going to be. I seem to be immune to altean magic, along with the fact that I'm very much in tune to the elements," I answer. "Well, looks like I've got my work cut out for me. You have the rarest ability to not only master quintessence but also the elements. Each druid has a special ability: one has teleportation, another can see the future. You are the only one with elemental abilities," Haggar tells me. "Here's the bayard of the White paladin. Not many can be the white paladin. Alfor said it was too dangerous. But he was wrong," Zarkon says while he hands me the Bayard with the tiniest hint of a blush as we brush fingers. "Come, it's time to awaken your heritage," Haggar says and then walks away and I follow her.

Zarkon's Pov:  
When we brushed fingers I swear the world around us faded, but Haggar's voice brings us back to reality. I see her lead Akira to the labs to awaken his heritage. I turn to the white lion and inwardly smile. It's good to see white again even after so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DanielaRogue, thank you for the name Akira. I will use it.


End file.
